watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tomoki Kuroki/@comment-67.237.49.14-20130907205833/@comment-25228560-20140815171755
Ok spoiler info — The other girl introduced in the manga, Kitomi is just like Tomoko as in weird though she is socially more functionable. Kitomi has a deep crush and love on Tomoki though she is Tomoko's age. I think the managaka saw the incest thing and didn't really want it so introduced Kitomi or rather to show that there are many people like Tomoko (or both reasons). Tomoki is not really interested in Kitomi though at the moment (he barely knows her) but I think that the incest vibe is a bit there. I think it is a bit like Tomoki is the only person that Tomoko so full fledgedly interacts with and to many extents Tomoki does the same with Tomoko. The incest vibe becomes a bit strong there due to the fact and also the strong bond they shared as kids kinda enforced that (in many anime and manga incest is always portrayed to be sprung at infancy and travels towards adolescence and adulthood; many incest couples or incest hinted couples in anime and manga have that closeness when they are small children that seemingly becomes romantic). I am not at all into incest but when fans like Tomoki and Tomoko I get it and I somewhat don't mind the pairing. They are characters with no real-life consequences so it makes it easier for me to just take it as part of the story because maybe even in the story if they had a romantic fling I think it will remain that and not a real relationship. Tomoki is too impatient as a character to actually understand Tomoko the way he is now and in reality maybe Tomoko won't like it either. At times I think Tomoki is mean to Tomoko because he may have like a crush on her and that makes him feel weird which is natural, it may be just a juvenile thing that he will growe out of. I think the only reason from a story perspective that this couple-shipping happens and I also somewhat like it is because it is the common denominator as in Tomoko doesn't interact with other boys or in fact people so much as him. Of course in real life the interactions wouldn't be like this and if so Tomoko with be more angry with Tomoki and she would be more prone to avoid him because real life sibling relationships can make HUGE barriers if one sibling acted the way Tomoki does (regardless of sex or age) and also what Tomoko does. I think in anime incest is that thing that is just done to make people see vicariously something that is not status quo; society is so stern and Japanese society is so full of hegemony (not that other socities aren't) as in really marked out so incest vibes is just like porn no real context just like you know ok characters interacting in that way. As long it is not really abusive people do separate aspects of fantasy and reality so they just see it as just another whacky anime thing not something to actually condone in real life. On the other hand, if Tomoko was to date someone it may be Koshaka or maybe someone entirely new. But even if Tomoki did not date Tomoko it would be great if they actually became good friends again and Tomoki stop his cool attitude and just realize that his nee-san is lonely and needs familial support and love. I actually want them to be close as family members for they have a great tendency underneath to actually love each other as brother and sister. So, if they are not romantic I would not care if they are, okay but in all honesty I just want her to be good friends with her brother and respect one another and it will be a great challenge to do that non-incestuously as there are incest vibes so I wanna see how the mangaka does that. If she chooses incestuous ties I don't mind that too and will like to see how she puts that along.